


Down The Deepest

by Nickidemus



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson passed her test. She confronts Dredd with these results and gets a glimpse under the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Deepest

They'd had trouble catching up with Anderson to let her know she wasn't dismissed. She'd passed. Imagine her surprise when she was ready to disappear into the system again. She didn't need to read any minds to know who was responsible.

Though Dredd wasn't a psychic, she smiled knowing he'd sense her coming, and he did. He was in a locker room where he showered only when it was entirely empty, and after the betrayal they'd suffered, he was glad he was a closed book. Yet even as he scowled at Anderson's sweet smile, he started to wonder. He was already fully armored and ready to leave, and he sensed somehow she'd given him that privacy, the same as she did with his mind.

"Reading me?" he asked bluntly as if the charitable thoughts he'd entertained didn't exist.

"I would like to," she answered, which was a judicious way of putting things. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know," she grunted, unconsciously taking on his own tone. "I didn't earn this." She was holding a badge for him to see, shiny and new and untarnished.

"There were positions to fill," he muttered. "Men and women who changed sides. Who died over it."

She furrowed her brow at him, her blonde head tilting. "I'd do in a pinch?"

"No," he growled with frustration, and he was looking straight at her. Through a helmet, which only frustrated her further. "Don't put words in my mouth."

But that amused her. "Okay, I won't. So what was the verdict then, judge? I want a proper evaluation."

That tone she was using. If she could've seen, his eyes were narrowed. "Proper eval?"

"What did I do that pleased you so much?" she went on. "I'll do more of it."

His helmet tilted. "What is this?"

Anderson let out a long breath, embarrassed now. She had refused to read his mind, hoping that all that hesitation and hemming and hawing he was doing... Hoping she was reading him right on a purely human level. Maybe not. "Forget I said anything." She turned to head out with the intention of pretending she hadn't said those words with that particular purr.

"Anderson." Which halted her. "Judges are professionals to a fault, and while I am aware we have encountered judges who did not act within the confines of the law, I always will. That includes proper personal conduct. Do not walk away from me."

She turned with a curious eye, her face so smooth and unmarred for one who'd seen so much. "I apologize, Judge Dredd," she addressed him, formal and guarded. "I thought we could have a casual conversation. I forgot my place."

He seemed so agitated to her, as if he were trying to find a code that allowed him to say something outside of what the law dictated, outside of caring about that. Finally, he pulled his helmet off for her to see him beneath it, blue-eyed and scowling and... handsome, if she were being honest with herself. It jarred her so much and came with so little warning, she wasn't allowed to appreciate it.

"I don't fraternize," he grunted.

"Okay," she murmured in reply. "Must be lonely."

"I never thought so," he said, stilted, unused to talking about himself.

She crept close as if near an animal she might spook, looking up into his face with hers so heart-shaped and ringed by blonde. His rugged, but not ugly. Not in need of hiding by any stretch.

"Are you trying to find out if I made my choice because of something I... feel for you?" he growled down at her.

"No," she said, shaking her head, her hair a bobbing halo. "I'm trying to find out if you feel for me. Period."

Dredd at least made the clear decision to not start doing things halfway now. To do whatever came next as fully as possible. So when he grabbed her and pressed his mouth over hers, of course there was a squeal of shock from her, but after that faded, up came her arms around his neck as roughly and needfully as his hand had palmed the back of her head.

He stumbled with her toward the showers, dropping armor without much regard for the first time in his life. He slapped the water on at a terminal and dragged her under, hitching her thighs up against his hips.

Meanwhile, Anderson was huffing against his mouth, "yes. That was definitely a 'yes.'"

She'd never imagined that mouth could be so kissable, so deeply hungry for it, the way it turned down all the time. She couldn't have imagined it kissing and licking and sucking at her pussy as she clawed for the wall behind her and practically climbed it with feverish lust, but that happened, too. She had to at least admit she could've imagined his cock, hard and nearly vertical against his flat belly, surging into her. That it would feel so fantastic and make her bounce against him trying to take him deeper, to feel him rub against that perfect spot inside her that sent her reeling. That also happened.

He was as methodical in this as anything, playing her into climaxes and drawing back again before they shattered her. He waited for the one that would be the final, leaving her limp and as utterly high as she was capable of getting. Then he hit it like pulling a trigger over and over, finding the moment and taking it so that she was shaking and clinging to him. Then he found himself lost there, dropping to his knees and holding her against his chest as he lost control for the only time he'd allow it.

She cupped his face in trembling hands and searched his eyes then, finding them tired and numbed, not knowing if that was orgasm or his default setting.

"Do you want to really look?" he asked her, and his tone was so much more open, the request so genuine.

She considered it, really did, and he wouldn't be so crazy about her if she hadn't given it careful thought. Then she wrapped her arms around him and held him, her wet face pressed into the side of his neck.

"No," she murmured there. "If I can't trust you feel something after that, then what kind of judge would I be?"

And that was the other reason he was crazy about her.


End file.
